Der Weg in die Freiheit
Der Weg in die Freiheit ist die 07. Folge der zweiten Staffel und insgesamt die 20. Folge der Serie The 100. Das Drehbuch schrieb James Thorpe und Antonio Negret führte Regie. ''Abigail Griffin'''' ist entschlossen, einen Weg zu finden um ihre Leute vor dem bevorstehenden Grounderangriff zu schützen, selbst wenn es bedeutet, in unbekanntes Gebiet zu gehen und Gefangene zurück zulassen. '' Ein besorgter Bellamy Blake überzeugt Clarke Griffin mit ihm zum Dropship zu gehen, wo er und Octavia Blake ein gefährliches Geheimnis enthüllen. Clarke hat einen kühnen, neuen Plan, der den Angriff der Grounder stoppen könnte, und stellt Abby damit vor eine schwierige Entscheidung. Währenddessen beginnen Jasper Jordan und Monty Green die Beweggründe ihrer neuen Freunde zu hinterfragen, und Dr. Lorelei Tsing führt ein tödliches Experiment durch, um herauszufinden, wie man die Gefangenen benutzen kann. Handlung Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Eliza Taylor als Clarke Griffin *Bob Morley als Bellamy Blake *Marie Avgeropoulos als Octavia Blake *Christopher Larkin als Monty Green *Devon Bostick als Jasper Jordan *Thomas McDonell als Finn Collins *Paige Turco als Abigail Griffin *Henry Ian Cusick als Marcus Kane (Nur Credits) *Isaiah Washington als Thelonious Jaha *Ricky Whittle als Lincoln *Lindsey Morgan als Raven Reyes (Nur Credits) Nebendarsteller *Raymond J. Barry als Dante Wallace *Johnny Whitworth als Cage Wallace *Alycia Debnam-Carey als Lexa *Eve Harlow als Maya Vie (Nur Credits) *Adina Porter als Indra *Jarod Joseph als Nathan Miller *Rekha Sharma als Lorelei Tsing *Kendall Cross als Byrne *Ty Olsson als Nyko *Aleks Paunovic als Gustus *Chelsey Reist als Harper McIntyre *Emily Haine als Keenan Mykulak *Chris Shields als David Miller Soundtrack Zitate : Thelonious Jaha: "You weren't there Abby, I saw them. Warriors trained since childhood to fight and die for their cause. And as we speak they're marching on this Camp. And trust me when I tell you the right choice is to live so that we can come back and fight another day." : Clarke Griffin: "I knew Mount Weather controlled the Reapers. I had no idea they were creating them." : Bellamy Blake: "If they can do that to Lincoln, what are they doing to our friends?" : Dante Wallace: "Don't play with me son. What will it take to stay?" : Cage Wallace: "Bone marrow...all that they have." : Dante Wallace: "They'll die so that we can finally live." : Cage Wallace: "This is our world. We deserve this." : Dante Wallace: "We are the keepers of history. What we've down to the outsiders have corrupted our legacy. I can't go down that road any further." : Bellamy Blake: "Deine Mutter wäre so stolz." : Clarke Griffin (über Lincoln): "Meine Mutter wüsste ihn zu retten." : Abigail Griffin (zu Jaha): "Because I have faith, too - in my daughter." : Lexa (zu Clarke): "I just need one thing in return. Deliver me the one you call 'Finn.' Our truce begins with his death." : Finn: "Even if you can save Lincoln, he won't be the same. The things he's done it will stay with him." : Clarke Griffin: "We don't know that." : Finn Collins: "Yes, we do." : Clarke Griffin: "Lincoln's savable. And so are you." : Nathan Miller: "My dad was Chief Guard. He sure loved having a thief for a kid." : Monty Green: "Hey, you're a great thief." : Lexa: "You're the one that burned 300 of my warriors alive." : Clarke Griffin: "You're the one who sent them there to kill us." : Indra (zu Clarke): "Lüge. Niemand entkommt dem Berg." }} Galerie Videos The 100 2x07 Promo "Long Into an Abyss" (HD) Trivia * Eve Harlow wird in den Credits erwähnt, erscheint aber nicht. Möglicherweise sollte Maya erscheinen, aber die Szene wurde geschnitten. Tode in dieser Folge * Keenan Mykulak stirbt durch die Folgen eines Experiments, durchgeführt von Cage und Dr. Tsing Referenzen fr: en:Long Into an Abyss Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Staffel Zwei Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Seiteninhalt) Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Rechtschreibung) Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Bilder)